Stuck with you
by x-Teh-Skittles-Alchemist-x
Summary: Trunks and Pan get stuck in space together and go to Namek, but they don't know that an evil force is on their way to Namek. Read to find out more!
1. The first journey

Ally: hey you guys!  
  
Gohan: hey!  
  
Ally: where did you come from?  
  
Gohan: I'm helping you.  
  
Ally: oh! You know you are my fav character!  
  
Gohan: ya I know.  
  
Ally: anyways let's get to the story!

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan: 19  
  
Trunks: 20

  
  
Pan was helping Trunks fix a space ship. They had no idea that fate would bring them together. The pilot machine, started to beep. Pan looked up.  
  
"Trunks! The Auto pilot is beeping!" She yelled.  
  
"What?! Its not supposed to do that." He said as he ran over. A deep rumble in the ship's engine, told them they were going to take off. Pan was flung backwards into Trunks, they both blacked out.  
  
The next thing Pan knew was that she was in a cot, in the lower deck. She went upstairs to find Trunks, speaking to a person on a vid screen. It was Vegeta. Vegeta's face turned toward her, and Trunks turned around.  
  
"You're awake!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"I'll go and make Breakfast, k?" She said, after hearing her stomach rumble. She walked into the ship's kitchen.

  
  
TRUNKS' POV  
  
"Can you come and get us dad?" I asked.  
  
"You're pretty far away, I don't know if I could reach you." My father said. We said good bye and I turned off the vid screen. I walked to the kitchen, and sat down.  
  
"What's for breakfast Panny?" I asked.  
  
"Eggs, and since when did you start to call me Panny again?"  
  
"I felt like it."

  
  
BACK ON EARTH...  
  
"Our plan is working!" Bulma squealed. Gohan and Videl were there too. All four of them, (Yes even Vegeta) decided that Trunks and Pan weren't going to get together any time soon, so they devised a plan. Vegeta only agreed with this, because he didn't want Trunks to go out with Marron.  
  
"When are you going to bring them back, Bulma?" Videl asked.  
  
"In about 2 months. We need to give them time."  
  
"And where the ship is taking them, they will be gone for 2 months." Vegeta added.  
  
"Where is the ship taking them Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"To the new Namek. Dende has talked to the elder mind to mind, and they have agreed to provide them hospitality." Vegeta said.  
  
"Do you really think they'll fall for each other?" Videl asked. Bulma held up a small book.  
  
"This is what I found in Trunks' room. Go on, read it." She said handing it to Videl. Gohan leaned in to take a look. The book was full of Trunks' deepest, darkest secrets. A couple pages included Pan. It had revealed that, he has a crush on her.

  
  
BACK ON THE SPACE SHIP...  
  
"Pan! Take a look at this!" Trunks said. He was standing by the controls.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The ship is headed to Planet Namek."  
  
"Can you turn it around?"  
  
"No."  
  
They looked at the window facing in the front. A small planet appeared ahead.  
  
"I guess we will just have to land then." Trunks added.

  
  
A COUPLE HOURS LATER...  
  
"Pan! We should buckle up, we're going to land."  
  
"Ok." She said as she sat down and buckled up. A few minutes later, they were on the ground. Pan tried to unbuckle her seat belt, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Trunks! Can you help me!?"  
  
Trunks walked over, bent down and fiddled with the seat belt. His hair brushed against her face. She gasped.  
  
"Man he is hot!!" She thought to herself. Trunks unbuckled it and she stood up. They opened the doors, and were surprised to see all the Nameks standing outside, awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Hello Trunks and Pan! Welcome to our humble planet! I am the elder Mauri." The oldest looking Namek said.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Pan asked. Mauri hesitated for a moment, then added,  
  
"The great elder knows a lot of things, young Pan. Now come this way, you shall need a small house to stay in." He said as he started to lead them to a small Namekan house in the village.  
  
"We don't plan on staying for long you know." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"We know that, but your ship is a real wreck right now, you need to fix it so you can get home." Mauri said. They settled in to the little house, and fell asleep.

  
  
IN A SPACE SHIP NEARBY...  
  
"Master cold! We are approaching Planet Namek!" Said a ship controller.  
  
"Good, I need to bring my grandfather back a soon as I can, to avenge those rotten saiyans." Said a youth sitting in a chair, over looking the tiny planet appearing in front of them. He looked like Freiza in his final stage, his grandfather was Frieza. He was looking for the Dragonballs to bring back his late grandfather.  
  
"That planet will feel the wrath of the cold family! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  
Ally: how did you like the first chapter? What do you think of the new evil guy?  
  
Gohan: What's going to happen to my daughter, and Trunks?  
  
Ally: you'll see! Anyways REVIEW!!!


	2. trunks gets sick

Ally: I hope you liked the last chapter!  
  
Gohan: I'm hungry!  
  
Ally: While we eat you can read the story!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  


THE NEXT MONTH...  
  
Pan and Trunks had been on Planet Namek for one month. The Nameks had provided food, and water. They always had questions.  
  
"How is Dende doing on Earth?" asked Mauri.  
  
"Oh he is ok; he has grown up pretty fast, and gets a lot of company from Piccolo." Trunks said.  
  
"My grandfather is up with him now, training Uub." Pan added.  
  
"And who is your grandfather?" Mauri inquired.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Oh the great warrior who saved us from Freiza!"  
  
"He saved you!? My father never talked about Grandpa being on Namek."  
  
"Tell me is your father Gohan?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"He was here with Goku too. He and Kuririn befriended Dende. Oh and this is new Namek, the old one blew up just after Goku defeated Freiza. We were wished to Earth, just before that." Mauri said. He looked at Trunks then said,  
  
"I feel like I know you very well. You look like someone I've seen on Planet Namek also. He died here, but was brought back to life. Are you a Saiyan?"  
  
"Half Saiyan actually. My father is Vegeta."  
  
"Well I can see he has found love somewhere in his heart. He is a hard fighter, I never though he would soften up to a human. Who is the lucky woman?"  
  
"My mother is Bulma." Trunks replied. "Ah, the young blue-haired one. She was here too." Mauri said. After talking a little bit more, Mauri decided that he should go back home.  
  
"Well I must be going, goodnight young ones." He said. And he left.

  
PAN'S POV...  
  
I went to my room, and started to think.  
  
_"Why didn't dad tell me everything? I mean what was so bad about this Freiza? We fought against much more powerful opponents before. Grandpa told me that Vegeta was under Freiza's leadership before, maybe that's why they don't talk about it much, because Vegeta might have been abused..._" I thought. I soon began thinking about Trunks, and how nice he was to me these past few weeks.  
  
_"It was strange that he all of a sudden started to call me_ "Panny"_ again. He hasn't called me that in ages. I wonder if he loves me, but do I love him back? I think about this later..."_ I thought as I finally went to sleep.  
  
End of pov...

  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
A huge ship silently touched down onto Namek's surface. It was Cold's ship.  
  
"Send out the bugs! I want to see every single inhabitant on this Planet!" Cold yelled. The "Bugs" were little mechanical camera's that were shaped like bugs. They would fly around the planet, looking around for the people of the planet. They took DNA samples and could tell who it was. All the bugs were sent out they searched through the homes of the Nameks. Cold saw every photo. When one photo of Pan was shown, Cold paused it, taking in the Beautiful sight.  
  
"She is beautiful! I want her, and I'm gonna get her all to myself!! What is her name?" he asked.  
  
The little robot scanned her, and gave the readings.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"What a beautiful name. I shall have her, and she will be a princess."

  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning, with a huge headache. He didn't get up, because it hurt so much. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"COME IN!" he said. Pan walked in. She saw that he was still in bed, and he was very pale in the face.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" She asked, as she knelt beside him to feel his forehead. He was very hot.  
  
"You're burning up." She ran out of the room. A minute later she came back with a pale of water, and a cloth. She dipped the cloth in the water, folded it and placed it onto Trunks forehead.  
  
"Does your stomach hurt?" She asked.  
  
"Hai. I woke up with a headache too." Trunks replied.  
  
"I should see if the Nameks have any herbs to take care of your headache."  
  
Pan got up and ran out of the room to look for Mauri. When she found him she asked him.  
  
"Yes we do they are just up that hill."  
  
"Thanks Mauri!" She yelled back as she ran up the hill. Oblivious that an enemy space ship was at the bottom.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

  
Ally: how did you like it?  
  
Gohan: poor trunks  
  
Ally: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. She's gone?

Ally: Hey! What do you think is going to happen to pan?  
  
Gohan: does she get caught yet?  
  
Ally: You'll see, read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I wish I did!

  
  
Pan ran up the hill, and stopped instantly. She saw a huge ship in front of her. And the people coming out of it didn't look friendly. She hid behind a huge rock, so they wouldn't see, and picked some herbs nearby the rock. When she had them she ran back. She stopped to tell Mauri about the strange ship, and ran to Trunks.  
  
"Here you go Trunks." She said as she put the herbs into water, and gave the glass to Trunks. Trunks drank, and dosed off.

AT COLD'S SHIP...  
  
"Do we know were the location of all the Dragonballs yet?" Cold asked.  
  
"Yes sir. They are all in that village over that hill. So is Pan, sir." One henchman said.  
  
"Good, let's retrieve the balls first, and then grab young Pan."  
  
They snuck up in the middle of the night, stole the Dragonballs. They were going to wait a few days, to look for Pan.

THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
Pan woke up the next morning, still beside Trunks' bed. He was mumbling to himself. She stood up and said his name. He opened his eyes, and looked at her blankly, still mumbling to himself. His eyes were glazed over, like he was in a trance. She felt his forehead, and it was at a dangerous level.  
  
"P...a.an?" He said quietly.  
  
"It's alright Trunks, I'm here." Pan said soothingly. He went back to sleep, when he heard her voice. She was thinking if she could ask Mauri, if he could help Trunks. So after she put a fresh cloth on his forehead, she went to find him. She found him by the river.  
  
"Mauri, could you possibly help Trunks' sickness? His fever is at a very dangerous level now, and his eyes are glazed over. Can you cure him? Please?" She said.  
  
"I can, but I can accidentally kill him, if it is that high." He replied. Pan looked down sadly. "I know you love him, Pan." He said after awhile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You love him; I can see the way you look at him. And I know that losing him would break your heart, but if I try to cure him, I might kill him."  
  
"I don't think he loves me back."  
  
"Oh he does, he told me. He turned down all those women on earth, because he wanted you."  
  
"Then how come he didn't tell me before!"  
  
"Because he was afraid that you wouldn't love him back."  
  
"But why did he pick me out of all those beautiful girls? He can have absolutely any girl he wants! I am not pretty at all." By now tears were streaming down Pan's face. Mauri wiped away a tear.  
  
"Don't cry. Trunks wouldn't let you cry like this would he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He'll get better don't worry."  
  
Pan hugged the old Namek, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Thank you Mauri." She said. She started to walk back when, Cold himself, stood right in front of her.  
  
"Hello Pan." He said. Mauri walked up behind Pan.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked him.  
  
"I've been spying on you, for the past couple weeks. My hench men are the ones who stole the Dragonballs."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want you." He said. He jumped up into the air, and fired at the ground. Mauri was forced to jump back. When the cloud of dust disappeared, Pan wasn't there anymore. Mauri ran back to the village. He ran into the small house that Trunks and Pan were staying in and sat beside Trunks.

ON COLD'S SHIP...  
  
Pan had been knocked out and placed in a small room. She awoke a couple hours later.  
  
"Where am I?" she said quietly. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her ankles and wrists were bound tightly. And she realized she was only wearing her bra and underwear. The door to the room opened, and Cold walked in. He cupped her cheek, and she bit it.  
  
"My, my, my, you like to fight don't you?" He said, in a really creepy sweet voice.  
  
"If my father was here you would be dead!" She yelled.  
  
"Well sorry to say, but you won't be seeing them again."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because you're going to be mine forever." He said as he pushed her down on to her back.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"And why would that be? Because you love another? Is that it?"  
  
"Hai, that is right. He wouldn't force me to do anything!" She screamed. She kicked him really hard in the face. He just smirked. He bent down and bit her collar bone. She screamed, and he let go. Blood dripped down onto the floor.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." He said, and he walked out.

BACK ON NAMEK...  
  
Mauri had decided to cure Trunks. He set to work slowly. Within an hour, Trunks was cured. Trunks woke up.  
  
"Huh? Where is Pan?" He asked. Mauri looked sadly at the floor.  
  
"She is gone. Taken by the grandson of Freiza."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"He wanted her."  
  
Trunks stood up, and walked outside. Mauri followed. Trunks screamed in rage, then fell to the ground.  
  
"I never should've got sick! Never! I loved her, and now she's gone!" "She is not gone Trunks. They may have taken off in the ship, but she is not gone. They are still in orbit."  
  
"Is my ship ready?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, you may take it up there to get Pan back."  
  
Trunks ran to the ship, and got ready to launch...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Ally: Will Pan be saved? Tune into the next episode...  
  
Gohan: Do you need to do that?  
  
Ally: I felt like it! All those DBZ episodes are going to my head.  
  
Gohan: REVIEW!  
  
Ally: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! 


	4. The change

Ally: thanx for all the reviews guys!  
  
Gohan: READ!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  


IN THE C.C. SHIP...  
  
Trunks took off. Cold's ship was on the other side of the planet, still in orbit. As he was tracking the other ship, a vid screen popped up. Vegeta's face appeared.  
  
"Yah, dad?"  
  
"Are you guy's coming home yet?"  
  
"Pan has been abducted by an evil alien named Cold. I'm going to go rescue her. Apparently he is the grandson of Freiza, and he has the Namekian Dragonballs, to wish his grandfather back. He also wants to have Pan all to himself."  
  
"I see. I wish I could come help, but your mom is having a spaz attack."  
  
Trunks laughed at this. His mom was always like that. Vegeta said good-bye and went away. Soon Trunks had sighting of the ship. He caught up and, quietly attached his ship to the bottom. He opened the hatch that he landed on, and stepped inside.

MEANWHILE...  
  
Cold had come back again. And this time he had raped her. She lay naked, and bleeding. She wondered if Trunks was well. She loved him so much. She started to black out. From all of the blood she had lost, she wasn't surprised. She wasn't even surprised if she would die in this little room or not. She fainted.  
  
Trunks rounded a corner, and saw loads of soldiers guarding one room. (Not Pan's room!) If he was caught, he wouldn't get to save Pan. He decided that he would sneak past, and if he was caught, he would fight his way out. He started to walk, and sure enough they saw him. He kicked and punched, knocking each one out. An alarm sounded and more soldiers emerged from another door.  
  
He knocked them out too, and then ran through the halls. He had to find her, he just had to. He climbed a ladder, and ended up on Pan's floor. He didn't know that though. He passed a door that was cracked open. He could hear voices inside.  
  
"Master Cold sir, young Pan has fainted sir." He heard a soldier say. He quickly ran past, without making a sound. He found another door. He decided he would look through the small window. He looked inside, and saw Pan. He looked around, and checked if anyone was nearby. He picked the lock and entered. He blushed when he saw that she was naked. He picked her up and put her on his lap. Her eyes opened just a little bit.  
  
"T...T...runks?" She said hoarsely.  
  
"Shhhh! I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Does this mean you love me?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Pan. Always have and always will."  
  
Pan put on a weak smile.  
  
"I love you too, Trunks." She said, still smiling.  
  
Trunks was surprised at what she just said. He hadn't expected her to say that. He looked down at her, she was smiling. Not a laughing smile, but an "I love you" smile. He brushed some hair away from her face, and passionately kissed her. Energy flooded through her body, as they kissed. He was giving her some of his energy.  
  
"Having a nice time, eh?" Said a cold voice at the door. They broke the kiss and looked up. Cold stood at the door, with another being that looked just like him, but had mechanical parts on him. Freiza.  
  
"I was just going to show my grandfather the new female that I brought in, but when I came here, I saw some other person, stealing her away. That is so mean." He said. Trunks looked at Pan worriedly. He put his hand on her lower stomach, and searched for any sign of another life. There was none, even if it was only one day.  
  
"There is no child, you fucking baka!! You haven't marked her!" Trunks screamed. He put Pan down, and stood up.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as he did an attack. The attack blinded Cold and Freiza. Trunks picked up Pan, and ran. He ran through halls full of soldiers. They just stood there. Trunks looked behind and saw Cold and Freiza hot on his trail.  
  
"Can you run Pan?" He asked.  
  
"Ya, but just for a little bit."  
  
He put her onto her feet, still holding her waist, and ran. Trunks remembered the room guarded by soldiers. He ran to the door. The soldiers that were knocked out were awake now.  
  
"Let me in, or else." Trunks said calmly. They back away from the door, and Trunks ran in. It was a throne room. He hid behind the large chair. Pan was trying to stay awake. She was losing too much blood. He put more energy into her.  
  
"Thanks." She said. There was a loud bang, and Cold's voice could be heard in the room.  
  
"ARRGH! Where are they!?" Cold said.  
  
"Calm down, Cold. We'll find them." Freiza said, as he put his hand on Cold's shoulder. Pan was curled up in Trunks' lap. She was shivering. Then again, she had no clothes on. Trunks took off his jacket and shirt and gave them to Pan. She put the jacket around her waist and put the shirt on her bare chest. They waited a few moments, and then suddenly Freiza's head poked around the chair.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said, evilly.  
  
"I'll have you know, Freiza, that we are saiyans! I am the son of Vegeta, and she is the granddaughter of Goku!" Trunks said as he stepped out from behind the chair. Freiza looked scared for a moment, and then hid it. Pan walked up to Trunks and held onto his arm. Trunks told her to sit in the chair, for rest and she did.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with Saiyans, Freiza."  
  
Trunks got into a fighting stance. Freiza and him fought for about 10 minutes when Trunks decided that, that was enough. Freiza was weak. Trunks got ready to do a kamehameha.  
  
"Get ready to DIE!!!!!!" Trunks released it, and it was very, very powerful. Freiza screamed and vanished. Cold sneered at Trunks, and then powered up. His power was enormous! He shot Trunks down. Trunks lay on the floor, unconscious. He looked dead to Pan. She ran to him. She stood up and looked at Cold. She was trembling. She screamed, and her eyes started to change, from black, to aqua green. Her hair turned blonde, and spiky. She finished screaming, and looked at Cold, with undying hatred.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!" She yelled. She attacked him, and he didn't have enough time to dodge it. She knocked him down. Before he could even get up, she blasted a powerful energy attack. He vanished just as Freiza did. She turned back to normal and fainted.  
  
The next thing she knew was that, her wounds were healed, and she was in clean clothes, and in a bed. She was back on Namek. A young Namek by the name of Zen, was sitting in a chair by her bed, sleeping. This was one of the young ones who wasn't afraid of her. Zen woke up when he heard Pan move around in her blankets.  
  
"You're awake!" Zen cried out.  
  
"Yep!" Pan said as she got up and hugged the young one. She remembered what happened a little while ago, and she wanted to see if Trunks was ok. She told Zen she would be right back, and ran out the door. She looked everywhere. She finally gave up and started to walk back.  
  
"PAN!!!!" a familiar voice yelled, from behind her. She turned around, and saw Trunks running towards her. She ran to him and pushed him down onto his back.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Pan cried softly into his chest.  
  
"But I'm not, am I."  
  
Pan giggled at this. He kissed her passionately. All the Nameks around them clapped, and cheered. They broke the kiss, and stood up. Trunks still held Pan at his side.  
  
"Now lets say we take care of some "Business" Somewhere else?" He said, winking at her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked back to their little hut.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Ally: well I can't believe she went super saiyan!  
  
Gohan: Takes after her old man.  
  
Ally: REVIEW!!!! 


	5. a new addition

Ally: hey guys! There is one more chapter after this one!  
  
Gohan: I wonder what will happen next.  
  
Ally: READ!!!!!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night Trunks and Pan had eloped. Pan woke up in Trunks' strong arms. She snuggled in closer. He slept so soundly. Pan reached up and felt his lavender hair. She always wondered why he had that color hair, instead of a regular saiyan's hair. (Black). His eyes opened, and he smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Have a good night, Love?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" she answered. They kissed. Someone knocked on the door. They looked up and the door opened. Mauri walked in.  
  
"Are you ready to depart? Your mother is on the vid screen in your ship." He said. Mauri left, and Trunks and Pan got ready. They walked into the ship, holding hands. Bulma saw them, and started to spaz.  
  
"Mom don't tell the others please!" Trunks yelled over all the noise Bulma was making.  
  
"Huh?" she said when she thought she heard her son say something.  
  
"Don't tell the others!"  
  
"Oh, OK!!!!"  
  
"We're coming home." Pan said. Bulma said goodbye, and left the two alone. They said goodbye to the Nameks, and lifted off. It was a slower journey back then it was when they came to Namek. Finally, they had sighting of planet Earth. It was a couple hours before they actually entered the atmosphere. When they landed on the Capsule Corp grounds, everybody was waiting for them.  
  
They walked out. Trunks held Pan to his side, holding her waist. Everybody gasped.  
  
"Hello! What are you people staring at?" A gruff voice said. Vegeta walked out, with a can of pop, and saw what everybody was looking at, and dropped his pop.  
  
"Sooo, what's the new news you guys?!" Bulma said, finally breaking the long silence. Trunks and Pan both smirked and looked at each other. They looked at every body else.  
  
"We're not telling!" They said in unison.  
  
"Ahh, why not?!" Bulma said in a disappointed way.  
  
"You'll find out." And with that, Pan and Trunks went inside.

4 MONTHS LATER...  
  
Pan's stomach started to bulge. Only her parents and Trunks knew. She was going to tell the others. She drove to Capsule corp. When Vegeta opened the door, he stared at her. He put his hand on her stomach and felt for a ki. He sensed a baby with a Saiyan tail. He looked at her for a moment, and then let her in. He lead her to the living room where Trunks and Bulma sat, watching TV.  
  
"Trunks!" She said as she came up behind him, and hugged him.  
  
"Hey baby!" He said as he pulled her onto his lap. It was then that Bulma saw. Her mouth opened wide, and she just stared.  
  
"How long has it been?" She finally said.  
  
"Huh?" Pan said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Your stomach!"  
  
"Oh that, it's been 4 months." Pan said. Trunks patted her stomach.  
  
"I'm going to be a grandma?"  
  
"Yep!" Pan and Trunks said in unison. They continued to watch TV in silence, when Trunks broke the silence.  
  
"Want to go out tonight, Pan?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure, but we need to drop by my Grandpa's, and then go to my house." Pan answered. They got up and said goodbye to Bulma, and Vegeta, and then left. Trunks was going to pick Pan up to fly to Goku's, but she said no because of the baby, so they drove. Goku and Chichi knew about Trunks and Pan being together. When they arrived, Pan knocked on the door, and Goku answered. Goku looked her up and down for a few minutes. And finally, got the message about Pan's stomach.  
  
"You're pregnant!" He said.  
  
"No duh, Grandpa!" Pan said, sounding like a smart ass. She walked in followed by Trunks and Goku. Chichi looked around to look at them, and screamed. She ran over to Pan, and grasped her hands.  
  
"Pan, you're pregnant! Who's the father?" She asked. She then saw Trunks standing behind her, with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm the father." He said, smirking. Chichi said nothing, but just stared into nothing.  
  
"Grandma, I think you should let go of my hands now." Pan said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Right." Chichi pulled her hands away, and gestured for them to sit down. They sat down, and Chichi gave them some coffee, and biscuits. (British!!!)  
  
"So, how long has it been?" Chichi asked when she sat down.  
  
"4 months." Trunks said, taking a sip of his coffee. Goten walked in with his girlfriend. He sat down beside Trunks, with his girlfriend on his lap.  
  
"Hey Panny! How are you doin'?" He said not noticing that Trunks had his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Fine. And who is this?" She said, pointing to the girl on his lap.  
  
"This is Paris. My girlfriend." He said. Paris waved. Finally Goten noticed that Pan and Trunks are a couple.  
  
"Are you guys a couple now or somethin', 'cause you guys aren't fighting." He said. Trunks and Pan nodded their heads. Pan got up and showed Goten. His mouth dropped open. Paris forced his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, my best-friend has done the unthinkable. You got my niece pregnant?" Goten said after awhile. Pan sat down, this time on Trunks' lap. They had a little more conversation, then Trunks and Pan left. They dropped by Pan's house, and then they went for dinner. When they got back home, Pan called her mom to ask if she could spend the night over at Trunks' house. She was clear to do so. She asked Bulma, and Bulma was ok with it. They watched a movie, then went to bed.  
  
Pan woke up next to Trunks, who was talking in his sleep.  
  
"Yaaa I want a beef sandwich! No mayo!" He said. Pan woke him up and they dressed and went down for breakfast.

ally: This is not the end!!!!!!

gohan: REVIEW!!!

ally: why do you always take my lines?

gohan: 'cause!


	6. The end

Ally: Last chapter!!!!! This will be the longest one! I've also changed the ages to 21 for Pan and 22 for Trunks!  
  
Gohan: And boy! We have a surprise for you!  
  
Ally: yep! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

  
  
They had Pancakes for breakfast. Pan had put ketchup on her pancakes. Trunks ate 10 plates of pancakes. When they were finished, they went to the mall, to buy supplies for the baby. (Not clothes!)

5 MONTHS LATER...  
  
Pan was in a hospital bed, almost ready to deliver the baby. Her mother and father sat beside her on one side, while Bulma and Vegeta sat on the other side. Trunks was in the waiting room, letting his hand rest. Pan had gripped it really hard, with each contraction that came on. Goku and Chichi walked in.  
  
"Hey Trunks! How is she doing in there?" Goku asked, cheerily.  
  
"She crushed my hand." Trunks replied, massaging his throbbing hand. Goku laughed at this. He had felt worse when Chichi was giving birth. Bulma and Vegeta walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Up for a spar?" Goku asked. But immediately got smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"Not today Goku. You know the rules." Chichi said, her arms crossed. Vegeta smirked and sat down. Trunks checked on Pan, she didn't squeeze his hand too much this time.

  
  
1 HOUR LATER...  
  
The doctor walked in to check on Pan. She was ready. She sent Gohan and Videl out, and got ready. Trunks pulled his scrubs on, and went back into the delivery room. A couple minutes later, crying came into the room. The nurses wrapped the bundle into a blanket, and handed it to Pan.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy!" A nurse said. A small brown appendage, wrapped itself around Pan's arm. The baby was 75% saiyan after all. Pan started to cry. She looked up at Trunks with watery eyes and with a smile on her face.  
  
"We have a son!" She said breathlessly.  
  
"What do you want to call him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmm, how about Minoru?" Pan said, looking down happily at their son.  
  
"Sure, that's a great name." Trunks said. Minoru opened his eyes and looked at his new parents.

  
  
2 WEEKS LATER...  
  
Pan had moved into Trunks' house. Bulma had given them their own living quarters on the Capsule Corp grounds. Minoru could crawl now. He had lots of toys, provided by Bulma, and Pan's parents, Gohan and Videl. They had lots of money, because Trunks was president of Capsule Corp. But one thing was certain, they weren't married yet.  
  
Trunks decided that he would wait a year because; Pan was almost out of college. And Minoru was too young. He came home, and scoured the fridge for food. Pan and Minoru had obviously gone out. He got an apple and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched the news.  
  
The door opened, and Pan came in with Minoru. Trunks got up and greeted them; he took Minoru from Pan and placed Minoru in his play pen. Pan sat on the couch, obviously very tired.  
  
"How was your day?" Trunks asked. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Tiring. I went to see Bulma before I came back. I needed to talk to her about getting a job at Capsule Corp." Pan replied.  
  
"What about Minoru?" Trunks asked  
  
"I'll get my mom to look after him for a day, at our house."  
  
"That will be ok."  
  
Pan started as Trunks secretary. She was happy because she got to see him all day. Now that she was out of college she didn't have to worry about her studies anymore. Trunks walked out of his office.  
  
"I got to go out now, so could you just check me out?" He said sweetly.  
  
"Sure." She checked him out.  
  
"There you go!" She said.  
  
"Thanks baby!" he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and left.

  
  
TRUNKS' POV...  
  
I sat in my car, on the way to the mall. I was going to buy a ring. It was time to ask the big question. When I arrived, I walked into the mall, and all the way to the jewelers.  
  
He looked at all the rings. When he finally found the right one he bought it. It was a diamond engagment ring, with words on the rim. It said "Our love will last forever."  
  
Now he had to get her somewhere where he could pop the question. When he finally decided, it was to take her out to dinner tonight. Minoru could stay at his grandparents tonight.  
  
He arrived back at Capsule Corp and got out of the car. He pocketed the tiny box, and ran inside. He found Pan talking to his mother's secretary.  
  
"Hey Pan! Do you want to go out for diner tonight?" He asked.  
  
"What about Minoru?" She said.  
  
"He can stay at your parent's house for the night."  
  
"Ok, do you want to go now? I can phone my mom and tell her."  
  
So Pan called her mother, and all was settled. Minoru was welcome to stay. Pan and Trunks changed into some nice clothes, and then they dropped off some of Minoru's things, and went to the restaurant. They went to one of those really fancy restaurants, which are really expensive.  
  
They had dinner, then desert. After desert Trunks decided that he would have to do it. He gulped and knelt down beside Pan, facing her. He took the small box out of his pocket, and opened it. Pan's mouth fell open.  
  
"Oh my god!" She whispered.  
  
"P...pan, I know this is so sudden, but I really, really love you..." He paused, trying to think.  
  
"Go on." Pan encouraged.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked, finally getting the courage.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Pan practically screamed, as she practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly like he was going to go away forever. Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Y...you will?" Trunks said stunned. Pan kissed him passionately, as everyone cheered. She stopped, and looked at him.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said. They went back home after that. (They didn't forget where their son is!)

  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. Pan went to pick up Minoru, after she got dressed. When her father opened the door, she hugged him.  
  
"Whoa! Pan what's up?" Gohan asked. Pan let him go and walked inside. She turned around and smiled. Gohan put his hand behind his head, the Son family style, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess what!" She said happily.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Trunks asked me to marry him!"  
  
Gohan looked astonished; his baby girl was getting married?! He hugged his daughter, as he congratulated her. Her mother came in with Minoru, and Pan told her too. Pan went home after that, with Minoru. They only had a month until she was married.  
  
When she opened the door their house, she heard the voice of Vegeta. She walked up the stairs, to find Vegeta, Trunks, and Minoru watching a game of football. Minoru of course wasn't really watching the game; he was just sitting on his father's lap. Trunks heard her come in a greeted her.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! How come you're here watching football, when you could watch it in your house?" Pan asked.  
  
"Bulma is mad at me, and I want to watch it with my son, and also get away from Bulla for awhile." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well that's OK; you can have dinner with us if you don't mind of course." Pan said cheerily. Vegeta just grunted a reply and Trunks translated. The grunt meant yes. During dinner, Pan and Trunks told Vegeta the new news.  
  
"Guess what dad! We're getting married!" Trunks said gleefully. Vegeta's mouth fell open.  
  
"If I was your mother I'd be having a fit right now." Vegeta said after a few minutes of silence. Trunks and Pan laughed at this. After dinner Vegeta left to go home leaving the couple alone.  
  
They watched some TV, and then they all went to sleep.

  
  
2 WEEKS LATER...  
  
Everyone was in a small church chapel, getting it ready for tomorrows wedding. Pan was fitting her dress, just to see if it would still fit properly. It still did. She unchanged, and walked out of the room. The chapel was beautiful! Blue ribbons wear strung onto the walls, with blue and purple balloons attached to them. The podium was decorated too. This was going to be great!

  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Pan and her bride's maids, Marron, and Bulla, were getting ready. Trunks was in another room, with his best man, Goten. (Obviously) They were just tying their ties.  
  
Family and friends had arrived now. Pan's family on the left and Trunks' family on the right. Friends were behind the family. Bulma was sobbing quietly into Vegeta's chest. She was obviously really happy that her son was getting married. Vegeta rolled his eyes, patting her back. Videl was holding Minoru, who was giggling for no reason.  
  
Trunks was finally ready. He and Goten walked to the altar, and took their positions. A few minutes later, the music came on. Trunks looked ahead, and gulped he was really nervous. Pan walked out followed by Marron, and Bulla. When Pan reached the altar, she faced Trunks. The priest started. Soon it was time to say their vows.  
  
"Do you Pan Son, take this young man, to be your husband from now until death?" The priest said.  
  
"I do." She replied.  
  
"And do you Trunks Briefs, take this young woman, to be your wedded wife from now until death?" The priest said.  
  
"I do." Said Trunks.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Trunks lifted the veil, and he and Pan kissed. Everybody cheered. Now off to the reception.  
  
They were now married, they were to spend their happiest times together, with their son. Since they were now stuck to each other.  
  
THE END.

Ally: well that's it for another story! What did you think?  
  
Gohan: It was great! I for sure loved it!  
  
Ally: And I'm sure these people loved it to. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
